


SephGen Week 2017

by YdrittE



Series: Fandom Events [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amnesia, Genesis being a drama queen, Genesis being stuck in a library for ten years, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Know How To Write NSFW, M/M, One mention of buttsex, Some Swearing, Wing Kink, mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YdrittE/pseuds/YdrittE
Summary: The three fanfiction one-shots written for the SephGen Week 2017.





	1. Monday: Apocalypse / Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway: Monday’s piece for @lilly-white‘s SephGen Week 2017, based on both SFW prompts. I ran out of motivation to draw after two pieces, so I did mini-ficlets instead for the rest! Also, I’ve never actually written the characters before, so don’t expect too much out of this. It’s mostly self-indulgent, if anything. Please note that I am actively trying to be depressing. Enjoy~

The first thing that Sephiroth had asked him when they met was “Why is the sky burning?”.

He didn’t answer that day. Instead he pulled his long-lost friend into a bonecrushing hug and started crying. He hadn’t seen another human being in over five years… at least not one that had been alive. Sephiroth stared at him in confusion for several long minutes, and then returned the hug with just as much force.

Several months have passed since then. They have slowly made their way across the Eastern continent, travelling by day and resting by night. Sephiroth still sometimes asks about the sky and why it’s burning.

_Because you set it on fire._

Genesis still hasn’t answered.

While they’re walking Sephiroth will stare up at the sky, sometimes for hours, fixated on that weird, unfamiliar blood red celestial body that never moves and always stays in the exact same spot, right in the direction of where Midgar used to be. He’ll stare at it until his eyes water from how bright it is and force him to stop, and even then he’ll occasionally glance at it over his shoulder, furrowing his brows as if trying to remember something.

Genesis never looks up at the sky –not during the day, that is. He doesn’t want to see it… at night he can at least pretend. At night the sky looks just like before everything went to hell – thousands upon thousands of stars, and a pale moon that illuminates the landscape around them. Moonlit nights are the best nights there are.

Except it isn’t a moon.

The moon has been gone for years. It’s been ground to dust, and the thing that hangs up there in the sky instead is the last remnant of the Meteor that turned this planet into a barren wasteland. That ended all life.

All except his.

And Sephiroth’s.

Sephiroth speaks of towns, of villages, of places of civilization that they can seek out to find survivors and rebuild their world. Genesis listens, and doesn’t have the heart to tell him. He simply doesn’t know what to say.

_They’re gone. They’re all gone; there’s nothing left, and it’s your fault. You killed them._

They sit together at night beside their little camp. Sephiroth talks once again of the survivors that he imagines in all the corners of the world, in Mideel, in Kalm, in Nibelheim. Genesis winces inwardly.

_You burned it down. You burned the entire world to ashes in the name of the creature you called Mother._

But he doesn’t say it. He stares up at the meteor moon high up in a sky full of stars, and says nothing.

_The two of us are the only living beings left in the world, don’t you understand? Jenova and your dreams of Godhood murdered the planet and all the people on it. You died, and came back, and died, and came back, and every time you lost a little more of yourself. And now you’re here, and everything else is gone. And you don’t even remember why._

Sephiroth speaks of a future for the planet, a future for mankind. Genesis sits next to him and stares up at the night sky, and holds his tongue, knowing that he’ll never find the courage to tell his friend the truth. Because ignorance is bliss and Genesis is terrified of being alone again, and there’s no-one left to judge him for his selfishness except himself.

So he smiles and listens and tries to be content.

And fails.


	2. Wednesday: Time travel / Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway: Wednesday’s piece for @lilly-white‘s SephGen Week 2017, based on both SFW prompts. I swear this is supposed to be time travel. Enjoy~

He finds the first dumbapple three weeks after the first book disappears. It just sits there on the table, right in the middle of the basement library, as if it’d always been there. Genesis stands in the doorway and stares at it, then slowly enters while turning his head this way and that, expecting someone to jump at him from some corner of the room at any moment. Have they finally found him? Is this Shinra’s way of telling him that he will pay for what he has done?

_Banora was your fault._

Then again, what’s the point of genetically engineering a dumbapple just to make him uncomfortable? Surely, their labs have better things to do than that?

The fruit tastes just the way he remembers them tasting, and for a short few minutes he feels as if he’s gone back in time and returned to his childhood in Banora with Angeal, back when they still dreamed of being heroes. He hasn’t thought about Angeal in almost ten years.

 

He finds the second dumbapple three days after the first one, and another book is missing from the shelves. Genesis knows because he’s read them all a thousand times by now. He could recite every single one of them by heart. He knows the position of every single book in the library.

Ten years of being stuck in an abandoned basement laboratory will do that kind of thing to you. It’s either distract yourself, or go crazy.

_Maybe he left notes._

He chose to distract himself. But even after reading and re-reading every report, every thesis, every protocol, there still wasn’t any trace of his other friend. He hasn’t thought about Angeal in almost ten years, because what’s the point of thinking about the dead? But in the ten years he’s been down here, hiding from Shinra and waiting for his chance, he has thought about Sephiroth almost constantly.

Because _this_ is where he disappeared from, ten years ago during that very last fateful mission that had been carefully orchestrated with the intent of turning Sephiroth against Shinra, against humanity, against the planet itself. _This_ is where he had last been seen, digging through the library in the hopes of finding the truth about himself. And when Angeal’s pupil had come to check on him in the morning, he had been gone.

 

He finds the third dumbapple three hours after falling asleep, slumped over at the table in the middle of the library, where he had been patiently waiting for the mysterious book thief to appear again. He stares at the fruit in mild confusion before noticing the small slip of paper stuck beneath it on which a time and place are written in neat, narrow letters that look oh so familiar.

He hasn’t seen that handwriting in ten years.

_Could it be?_

Genesis takes a bite out of the dumbapple and frowns at the note. Logically speaking, the easiest solution would be to burn it and pretend that Sephiroth was dead like Angeal and would never come back, because Shinra had turned every stone and searched every crevice on the planet and there was no way that he had managed to evade them for that long by normal means.

But if this was indeed Sephiroth’s handwriting, then where had he disappeared to all these years? And where, in the name of Gaia, had he gotten the dumbapples from, even though Banora and its unique brand of fruit had been wiped out and burned to the ground?

_Only one way to find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain told me to write time travel, but from the perspective of someone who has no idea what's going on, so the time travel is basically nonexistent. GG brain. Well done.


	3. Thursday: Mako/materia – Hurt comfort / Wing kink – Mutations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on I Have No Idea What I’m Doing But I’m Doing It Anyway: Thursday’s piece for @lilly-white‘s SephGen Week 2017, based on all four prompts because why the fuck not. Don’t worry, though, there’s is no actual NSFW in this since I Have No Idea How To Write That, so I delicately tiptoed around it. Also, this is the only piece that actually contains the pairing itself, so there’s that. Enjoy~

“It all started with the Mako shots”

Angeal could already tell this was going to go badly. Half of Soldier had gotten their shots today, and the resulting rise in people collapsing or complaining about weird symptoms was more than worrying. Luckily, Angeal himself was in _the other half_. Neither Genesis nor their General had been as lucky. He sighed.

“Alright, you both got your Mako shots. And he invited you to the training room to burn off some energy, correct? So why exactly-”

”I was about to get to that part” Genesis interrupted him. He was drumming his fingers against the glass of water Angeal had gotten him when his friend had showed up at the cafeteria looking a complete mess. Also, giant black wing. Angeal hoped the story would at least clarify _that part_ , if nothing else.

“Everything went fine for a while” Genesis continued “We went through a few fighting simulations, y’know, the usual stuff. And then… well, we still had materia equipped, so why not use that for a change instead of punching each other with swords like regular grunts?”

Angeal had a bad feeling he knew where this was going. After all, Genesis’ new Transform materia had been the number one topic of discussion on the Soldier floor for the past four days. His friend carried it with him wherever he went. Even to lab appointments. And training sessions.

“Oh dear” he said.

Genesis made a face.

“The spell was stronger than anticipated, and… it kind of hit us. Both of us, in fact. And… uh. _This_ happened”

Angeal sighed deeply and rubbed his temple.

“Well, that at least explains why you waltzed in here with a giant black wing on your back”

“Just wait till you see Sephiroth’s!” Genesis chuckled dryly “Anyway, as you can imagine, I was pretty freaked out by the whole thing. I mean, seriously! What the hell do they use to cook up materia these days to make _this kind of shit_ happen?!”

“And Sephiroth?”

Angeal knew immediately that that had been the wrong question to ask, as his friend’s expression darkened suddenly.

“He stayed completely calm, that stuck-up jerk! Probably didn’t even think it was _weird_. You’d think something like _this_ would at least faze him, but _no_ , Mr. I-grew-up-in-the-labs-I’m-used-to-this-kind-of-thing doesn’t even seem to _care_ ”

Angeal grimaced. Sephiroth’s dislike of the labs and everyone to do with them was common knowledge, but then again, Genesis was right in a way. Being raised by Hojo and his goons would desensitize one against pretty much anything, he supposed. Though whether that was a good thing was certainly up for debate.

“So, he just kind of stood there trying to figure out what to do with this situation” his friend continued, and he sounded less angry now “Me on the other hand… I was practically going up the walls in horror. And the wing just kept making it worse because, since it was part of me, it also kind of went up the walls. Metaphorically speaking, of course. And Sephiroth… well, he tried to calm me down. Gradually moved towards me, addressed me directly, told me I was going to be fine… I’ve never seen him like that before. He was talking to me like to some frightened, injured animal… which I guess wasn’t all that far off. When he was close enough he reached out, I think it was to grab me by the shoulder and maybe shake some sense into me. Or comfort me, I don’t know. Except I shifted and… he touched the wing instead”

Genesis stopped talking. He looked down into his glass of water as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing he’d ever seen, and pointedly avoided his friend’s curious stare.

“So what? He touched the wing and then?” Angeal finally asked, more than a little impatient.

“It felt good. I… kind of liked it” Genesis confessed, looking extremely embarrassed.

“So?”

“Well, I liked it… _a lot_ ”

“Umm… when you say ‘a lot’…” Angeal began, uncertain if he really wanted to know the answer to the question he was about to ask “…how much exactly are we talking about?”

Genesis blushed lightly and bit his lip.

“Oh dear” Angeal sighed.

“Can you imagine my absolute mortification?! There I was, training with my superior officer and idol, the General of Soldier and Demon of Wutai, and all he was trying to do was be nice and help me calm down after I messed up and caused both of us to mutate and grow a wing out of nowhere, and what do I do? _Get a fucking hard-on!_ ” Genesis wailed.

Half the cafeteria turned their heads in the direction of their table. Angeal looked around nervously and lowered his voice, hoping that Genesis would take the hint and do the same.

“Did he notice?”

His friend shot him a look that practically dripped poison.

“ _Of course_ he noticed, you moron! How could you expect him _not_ to notice with those ridiculous Soldier unform pants?!”

So much for getting Genesis to lower his voice.

Basically the entire cafeteria was listening now, including – to Angeal’s great exasperation – his own student Zack, who sat at one of the tables near the window together with some peers, all of them desperately trying to suppress their laughter, and looked like he was going to choke on his drink every time he tried to take a sip. Angeal couldn’t blame him; he’d probably react similarly if he wasn’t directly involved.

Turning back to Genesis he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“So what happened next?” he asked, prepared for the worst. He wasn’t sure if ‘getting a hard-on in front of a superior officer’ was against the rules, but knowing Genesis’ horrible temper it was entirely possible that he’d managed to escalate the situation even further. If his friend was going to get kicked out of Soldier, Angeal wanted to at least be there and support him. And maybe desert and join whatever Genesis had planned for the future.

To his great surprise, Genesis _blushed_. And not just a light blush across the cheeks this time, a proper blush that went all the way to his ears. The glass of water in his hands once again seemed very, very important all of a sudden.

Angeal stared at him for a while, cogs turning and desperately trying to figure out just _what_ exactly could have happened after the awkward wing-touching boner that would make Genesis react this way. It was only then that he noticed how dishevelled his friend looked, something that he had attributed to the fact that he had unexpectedly grown a wing and then freaked out about it before this moment. Now that he thought about it, though… the way Genesis’ usually carefully styled hair was in such a mess, with strands going this way and that, as if…

Something clicked.

“Oh dear” he said again, and Genesis somehow managed to look both embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

“He had it coming, what with the way he kept looking at me in the corridors” he hissed.

Angeal chuckled, and earned himself another angry glance for his troubles.

“Was he at least good?” he asked, and Genesis made an impatient and slightly offended _tsk_ ing sound, but the blush on his face grew even deeper.

“Of course he was, you moron! He’s freaking _Sephiroth_ , after all!”

Angeal couldn’t help but laugh. It was so very like Genesis to get defensive over something like that.

“Alright, alright, sorry for doubting our Great General’s sexual prowess. Now, if you don’t mind…” he added lightly, gesturing in the general direction of the extremely perplexed-looking occupants of the cafeteria “How about we continue this discussion elsewhere?”

Genesis’ eyes darted across the multitude of curious faces, probably trying to figure out if he could kill them all fast enough before _the news_ would reach Lazard. Then he nodded and got up without another word. They made their way through the room, Genesis in front and Angeal right behind him, stares following them as they went. As they walked, a thought suddenly occurred to Angeal. He grinned mischievously.

“By the way, Genesis…” he began, and waited until his friend had turned around and he was certain the entire crowd observing them was within earshot until he continued “You’re walking pretty well for someone who just had a close encounter of the best kind with the Demon of Wutai!”

The entire room held its breath, and Angeal innerly braced himself for a sword to the stomach - and quite possibly the groin as well – and a slow and agonizing death at the hands of his best friend.

What he _hadn’t_ expected was the absolutely _devilish_ grin that suddenly spread across Genesis’ face. Or his response.

“That’s because, sweet Angeal, I wasn’t the one on the bottom”

And with that, his friend turned around and strode out the door, leaving Angeal and the entire cafeteria dumbfounded. Several seconds of shocked silence went by. Then, a huge commotion of laughter and whooping began, and Angeal thought he could distantly hear Zack wolf-whistle at the other end of the room. He sighed.

“Oh dear” he said once more.

It wasn’t going to be the last time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to fill in the NSFW that I am unable to write, please feel free to. I would be delighted.


End file.
